Alexandria Resident 4 (TV Series)
This Alexandria resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this woman's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "First Time Again" This woman is present at the meeting in Deanna's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. She is among the townspeople to help build a wall outside the community to prepare for the mission to lead the herd away. "Now" This resident is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. She appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. She later hears Barbara's screams and witnesses a zombified Betsy being put down by Jessie Anderson. She listens to Jessie's words before eventually departing the scene, still upset by Betsy's suicide. "Heads Up" This woman attends Father Gabriel's prayer circle along with Barbara, Bob Miller, Kent, and other townspeople when they witness green balloons floating in the sky and the subsequent collapse of the church steeple onto the wall. "No Way Out" This woman is among the Alexandrians to evacuate into Father Gabriel's church, along with baby Judith, Anna, Tobin, Kyle, and Bob Miller. She sits with Tobin as she listens to Father Gabriel addressing the crowd before departing from the church to fight off the undead with the other Alexandrians. "Twice as Far" She and another resident retrieve a weapons cart from the armory and transport it across town. Season 7 "Service" This resident is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" This woman is among the townspeople to witness Spencer and Negan play pool and the former's death at the hands of Negan. After Rosita attempts to shoot Negan but hits Lucille instead, she is horrified as Arat guns down Olivia on Negan's command to kill a resident. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" This woman is among the Alexandrians armed and ready to battle the Saviors alongside the Scavengers. She is stationed near the front gate alongside Daryl, Rosita, Tara, and several other residents. When Jadis and her people turn their guns onto the Alexandrians, she surrenders and is held hostage among the other residents. She is liberated when reinforcements from Hilltop and the Kingdom arrive to the rescue. After the battle is over, she is then present for Rick, Maggie, and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" This resident is present and listens to the speeches given by Ezekiel, Maggie, and Rick before their first attack. She travels with Rick and everyone to the Sanctuary to attack Negan and the Saviors. She is later seen with Rick and other members of Alexandria after the assault, regrouping. "The Damned" This woman is among the group of Alexandrians to ambush a Savior outpost from their vehicles. As they continuously fire at the Saviors, they manage to kill off several Saviors in an effort to have them reanimate and overrun their comrades. "Monsters" At the conclusion of the ambush on the Savior outpost, she is among the wounded Alexandrians loaded into a pick-up truck and driven back to Alexandria. "How It's Gotta Be" After the attack on Alexandria, it is revealed this woman is among the residents to escape into the sewers in time. "Honor" This resident appears in Carl's dream sequence as Rick and Judith walk around Alexandria. In the present, this resident remains in the sewers with the other Alexandrians as the Saviors' grenades continue to blow apart Alexandria above them. After the explosions subside and the remaining Saviors leave, she and the others prepare to head to the Hilltop for refuge. "Dead or Alive Or" This woman and the other Alexandrians evacuate through the woods towards the Hilltop. She, along with the majority of the group, rests in the woods while the swamp is cleared of zombies by Daryl, Scott, Rosita, and Siddiq. She successfully arrives at the Hilltop with the Alexandrians and is welcomed into the community with open arms. "Do Not Send Us Astray" This woman is among the Alexandrians, Hilltoppers, and Kingdommers seeking refuge in the crowded Barrington House. Residents and refugees are lined up sleeping on the floors and hallways on multiple levels of the house. When the Saviors attack the Hilltop, this woman is safely inside the Barrington House with the other survivors. The next night, she sleeps downstairs with everyone else when she is bitten and killed by one of the zombified residents or possibly succumbs to an injury suffered from a tainted Savior weapon during the attack. Moments after she turns, she is put down by Rick Grimes before she can harm anyone else. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this woman has killed: *Possibly a few zombies and unnamed Saviors Death ;Killed By * Negan (Indirectly Caused) * Simon (Caused) *The Saviors (Caused) *Zombies This woman is bitten and then killed by one of the Hilltop reanimated survivors injured by the Saviors' tainted weapons. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) After she starts to turn, she is immediately put down by Rick before she can attack anyone. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"First Time Again" (No Lines) *"Now" (No Lines) *"No Way Out" (No Lines) *"Twice as Far" (No Lines) Season 7 *"Service" (No Lines) *"Hearts Still Beating" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Mercy" (No Lines) *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"Honor" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"Do Not Send Us Astray" (No Lines) Trivia *Because Jennifer Davis Brennan was a part of the core group of recurring Alexandria extras, she was given a featured death scene in "Do Not Send Us Astray" and was the only Alexandrian chosen to die along with Tobin and Bruce. **The reason she was chosen to be killed off apart from the other Alexandrians was because the producers wanted a "familiar face". *Originally, this extra was given a featured death scene in "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", but it was scrapped along with other battle scenes filmed for the episode due to the negative response among the other background actors. *This woman is present in the Spencer/Olivia death scene in "Hearts Still Beating", but is missing, along with Bob Miller and extra Summer Cain, as soon as Olivia is killed. Category:Deceased Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Unnamed Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:The Militia Category:Religious